Black Secret Vows
by KRKCxForever
Summary: You saw me one way and you rejected me, but in this form will you reject me yet again? Written to the Song Alluring Secret Black Vow. For XemSai day 2013


Black Secret Vows

Summary: You saw me one way and you rejected me, but in this form will you reject me yet again? Written to the Song Alluring Secret Black Vow. For XemSai day 2013

_Author's Note: I meant to have this up yesterday but I was extremely busy all day. So you get it a day late!_

_**The stray lonely angel**__**  
**__**Wandered in a town at dusk**__**  
**__**And came across a man**__**  
**__**With beautiful eyes**_

As he walked through the town the angel stared at the skies, it was beginning to rain so he supposed that was a good thing. It meant the streets would be bare of any life so he could travel alone like he always had. Golden eyes staring up at the skies as sky turned to dusk, falling to his knees finally he sighed watching the skies change in lighting. After sometime a pair of footsteps could be hear coming towards him, he didn't look at the person until he heard a soft "Are you alright?" looking before him the boy gasped seeing a male whose hair was blue and reached his mid back that was spiked towards the back a little bit. Golden eyes stared at him as their eyes finally met.

_**At the moment their eyes met**__**  
**__**The pathetic angel fell for him**_

The boy nodded rising to his feet finding they were about the same height, a x shaped scar rested between those alluring golden eyes "So you aren't hurt?" the blue haired male asked

"No. I am not hurt." The tan boy confirmed

"That is good. Tell me, what is a angel of god doing down here in a town like this?" he asked. The angel nodded

"I am a stay, I wander from town to town."

"Ah so I presume you will not be in town long?"

"Possibly." He told him "It depends on the towns people." The blue haired man nodded at this "Who are? Why do you speak to a angel which most presume is here to present bad news?" he asked. The blue haired man smiled which made a flutter occur in the angel's heart

"I am Saïx. I only spoke to you because you seemed lost." He told him "As a gentleman I felt I should to assure you were okay. Now I ask you who are you?" the tan angel swallowed

"Xehanort." He spoke quietly. Saïx offered a smile

"It's a grand pleasure to meet you Xehanort." He told him offering his hand to shake. With a shaking hand Xehanort placed his hand into Saïx's and shook

"The pleasure is all mine." He told him. He barely knew the man but he was in love with him…_**  
**__**As the forbidden feelings grew inside him**__**  
**__**He opened Pandora's box**_

He shouldn't have wanted these feelings! He wanted to be with the man like a wife should want to be with Saïx or himself! He should have foreign feelings of longing for this male. Yet with every passing second he felt more drawn to him. He should want to crane Saïx's head back towards his face and kiss him…and some other ungodly feelings. He clutched his fingers around the small brown box in his lap, a simple wooden box that held the answers to his longing feelings. Feeling his fingers wrap around the lid of the box he slowly opened it…_****_

_**What he wished for was the forbidden fruit**__**  
**__**Hidden behind a smile**__**  
**__**To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen**__**  
**__**All he had to do is destroy everything**_

Looking at Saïx he stared at the male who worked on some finalizing of a suit he was to wear on his wedding day. The golden ring glinted in the sun light slightly as he placed a black bow tie around the neck of the collar of the white shirt. Xehanort stared at a red apple that happened to be in his hand, an apple. A simple red apple, it could just be seen as a fruit to many but it also could be a sign of virginity. Xehanort clutched his fingers into a fist, he needed to end it all so he could be happy. In his other hand a simple sliver gun that he had used to punish those who needed to be punished rested. Lifting the gun Xehanort place the gun at the desired point and pulled the trigger…_****_

_**I'll abandon my pure heart**__**  
**__**If I'm allowed to live and love you,**__**  
**__**I won't hesitate to cut off these wings**__**  
**__**Let me surrender myself to the devil**_

"_Let the contract be formed._" A sicken voice spoke as Xehanort felt a set of chains wrap around his body and pull him into the shadows. He felt a clawed hand press itself to his chest "_Surrender yourself._" Was spoke before absolute pain…_****_

_**The black stained groom**__**  
**__**At the place he was supposed to take the holy vow**__**  
**__**He came across a mysterious boy**__**  
**__**Smiling with mournful eyes**_

Saïx had found himself standing by the archway where he would marry the woman he was destined to marry according to his mother. Watching the fresh fall leaves float to the ground gently he sighed. The angel Xehanort had suddenly vanished without a trace and it was lonely without him. Sure the odd flirting was weird at first but he had gotten used to it rather fast and now it was lonely without him. A soft breeze brushed against his cheek making him look to the woods that surrounded the marriage area. He smiled softly before blinking a few times. Someone was standing by the edge of the forest. His long sliver hair flowing behind him and amber colored eyes stared at him looking mournful almost._****_

_**At the moment their eyes met**__**  
**__**The pathetic man fell for him**_

Saïx felt his face warm at the sight of the man's eyes staring at him, the man smiled waving a bit. Saïx felt his cheeks flush deep red, he approached the man curious to who he was. The man smiled as Saïx walked towards him, Saïx cleared his throat

"Excuse me. Who are you? A friend of the bride?" he asked. The man smile saddened a bit

"I am just a traveler and I heard of a wedding occurring near here and wished to see it." He spoke like Saïx should know him. Saïx nodded

"Ah yes. My wedding."

"Congratulation sir…" he paused Saïx blushed for a moment

"Saïx. My name is Saïx, and your name?"

"Xemnas. I am Xemnas." He whispered leaning forwarded a bit._**  
**__**As the forbidden feelings grew inside him**__**  
**__**He betrayed everything**_

Saïx stared at Xemnas's lips as they pressed themselves against his own but he didn't reject the feeling but accepted it. His heart pounded in his chest as his hands somehow found their way into Xemnas's long sliver hair tangling his fingers into the soft hair. Xemnas didn't say anything more as he kissed Saïx before departing. As Xemnas made Saïx release his hold of his neck he smiled softly "Now I should go before you get into trouble." He whispered. Beginning to walk away Saïx grabbed Xemnas's hand

"Please don't leave me…"

"You are to be wed…"

"I don't care anymore…" he whispered. Xemnas reached over pulling the small golden ring off his finger that had been resting on his second to last finger. Grabbing his hand the two ran off just has the wedding party began to file in._****_

_**What they have in their hands is**__**  
**__**The fruit of lust they had desired**__**  
**__**Combining in a feverish frenzy**_

Saïx was pressed against a bed with his back against the mattress looking up at Xemnas who smiled softly pressing their lips together repeatedly as his hands undressed the male beneath him. With each piece of clothing tossed to the ground a pair of lips skimmed over the new skin. Saïx's hands shook as he stripped the tan man pulling him closure for more kisses that drove him delirious. _**  
**__**Even their pure vow**__**  
**__**Is breaking as sin**_

"Gngh! Xemnas!" Saïx moaned as Xemnas bite on his neck feeling him moving inside of him. Xemnas smiled licking the spot he had bit as he pressed their chests closure together holding him in the desire positioned. Saïx's moan drove him into a small frenzy as he thrusted into the male harder and faster listening to the sounds he made with each passing moment._****_

_**The pieces of the past that linked us**__**  
**__**After removing them all**__**  
**__**As though mourning would repent us**__**  
**__**Let me plunge in and drown inside you**_

Saïx laid next to Xemnas as he played with some of his silver hair smiling, Xemnas took his hand and kissed it softly "Let me drown inside of you." He whispered. Saïx smiled setting his head on his chest, he was in love and he hadn't even known him for more than a day. Xemnas smiled kissing his head softly as they laid there, he could feel Saïx's hand clutching his tightly "I love you." He whispered running his fingers over Saïx's smooth hand. Saïx smiled sighing softly

"I love you too."___****_

_**Ah- the forbidden sin**__**  
**__**Kept cutting at the unhealed wound**_

The one golden eye glared at the blue haired man who stared out a inn's window with a smile on his face. His friend died because of him. His best friend! The man sneered the scar on his cheek moving a bit "Pass judgment." He whispered

_****__**The angry judgment of the arrow**__**  
**__**Penetrated the pitch-black man**_

The angel raised a silver gun and fired a single bullet. Saïx blinked turning to see a flash of black and silver hair before he felt a sting of pain in his chest. Clutching it he saw blood spill down the front of his black shirt as he fell backwards dead on the spot. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Xemnas happened to enter the room about then with food and gasped seeing Saïx laying on the floor dead. Running over Xemnas cradled the man in his arms_****_

_"My dear, lying cold__  
__I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.__  
__My sin against God...__  
__All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,__  
__so I will die for you...__  
__I believe that's my fate.__"_ He whispered softly._****_

_**The wingless fallen angel**__**  
**__**Freed from the contract of evil**_

Just as Saïx felt the claws of the devil grab his soul something jerked him back to life, Xemnas smiled as Saïx's eyes half opened. He felt a smile reach his lips but gasped as Xemnas was suddenly the angel from before, he could vaguely hear chains snapping and falling to the ground but he couldn't see anything. Saïx stared at Xemnas eyes filled with questions "Xemnas?" he called. The angel named Xehanort smiled softly._**  
**__**In exchange for his own life**__**  
**__**Leaving one feather**__**  
**__**He saved the man**_

A single feather floated into Saïx's view briefly before his back hit the floor

"I trade my life….for yours." Xehanort whispered. Saïx's eyes filled with confusion._****_

_**And vanished away**_

Saïx's eyes widened as Xehanort suddenly disappeared with a gust of wind the single feather landing on his chest. His heart throbbed madly and tears filled his eyes, sitting up he looked around "Xemnas? Xehanort?" he called looking around before standing up "Xemnas?" his tears beginning to fall and soak his shirt. He sobbed his heart out never having felt so alone._****_

_**The wingless fallen angel**__**  
**__**And the sinful black stained groom**__**  
**__**Even after falling into the abyss**__**  
**__**The vows' wedge entwine them**__**  
**__**Retaining their unforgivable sin**__****_

_**When the fruit of sin falls into decay**__**  
**__**They can meet again, till then...**__**  
**_


End file.
